It is proposed that a program be initiated in the community of King Cove, Alaska to inhibit the occurrence of alcohol abuse. The above objective will be conducted by providing a media of communications, television transmitting capabilities, an activity, as a deterrent to boredom as a major cause of alcoholic abuse and as a medium of communication for an alcohol abuse information program. The above objective can be accomplished by the installation of a single VHF self-contained transmitter to be located in the community school utilizing existing equipment and facilities to initiate the required television signal.